An Aura Guardian is Born
by LilyFloral
Summary: This story takes place in Alamos Town where Dialga, Palkia, and Darkrai once fought. Almost 3 years ago. But this isn’t that story. This is about Lily learning about Aura and her ancestors, Azlea finding out about her lost father
1. Chapter 1: The Space Time Towers

**Hello. This is my first fanfic. Please review. (Yes you can critizise me)  
Disclamer-I don't own pokemon. I own my original characters.  
**This means flashback** You know the ones where its like tanish and dramatic music plays like in Movie 8 and PMD2  
**"This means talking"  
'_This is thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Space Time Towers**

I put down my book.

Azlea immediately said. "I think it the best one yet."

"That's what you always say." Tom was right. When ever we hear a legend Azlea always says it was good and in 5...4...3...2...1...

"Well you've never heard the stupid legends in Snowpoint City. And besides, why did that old man even give you that book." Yep. Old man is right. There was a man with a bamboo hat on.

****An old person walked up to us.**

**"Um. Can we help you?" I said compleately in shock.**

**He handed us the book. "Here. This will be an adventure of a lifetime. Never give up. Your journey will be long. But I will guide you." Then he simply just walked away.**

**"Ok. That was relly weird," Azlea said.**

**"What's the book called?"**

**"Aura in Alamos.**"**

"Look," A letter fell out of the back cover. "It says Space and Time."

"And"

"That's it," I said. Maybe it meant.... well, it could mean anything if I was anywhere besides Alamos Town but since I'm here. It's a little bit obvious. Why? Look up and you'll find the space time tower.

Tom, Azlea, and I came here for the pokemon contest originally. I'm a coordinator. So far-two contests. No luck yet. Azlea was a trainer. She got the oreburg Badge so far. Now it was my turn to shine. Tom...well he wants to be a professor so when we were kids he would come to the lab on Valencia Island a lot. My parents are water pokemon reserchers and they work with Professor Ivy. Little did we know that we would be traveling with each other. Our parents are really protective. We met Azlea when we got compleately lost in Jubilife City. Now- We are a trio that no one can seperate.

When people look at me they automatically think, trainer and think of Azlea as a Coordinator. Maybe that's because Azlea's more of a fashion diva to everyone. She wears a yellow halter top with a orange skirt that has way to many frills. Her hair is blond and wavy. She wears it in a high ponytail. Tom wears a normal green t-shrit with jeans that have only two pockets for some odd reason. He has brown hair somewhat straight and short. I wear a Pink t-shrit with a blue sash and it has pokeballs on one of the corners. I also wear a blue skort. I don't know if I look good or not even though everyone says I do but it's hard to tell how you look like from pictures and mirrors. My biggest complaint about me is that I have ridiculosly straight hair thats black and side-swept bangs that always slide in front of my eyes.

"I'm guessing we go to the space time towers." I looked at the towers. They were quite impressive. Two almost identical towers stood right next to each other. There was something different about this tower. I didn't know what but I'll find out eventually.

"Ok but if this is just gonna be a wild goose chase them I'm out," Tom always worries about that but it's understandable. After all, all they ever do is end us up in a whole lotta trouble.

When we got there everything was well, how it's supposed to be but I wasn't so sure. "Come on. Let's go inside" As soon as we walked in. I felt this weird kind of feeling. I felt like someone was following and watching us. I looked around. Everything was normal. Just a bunch of people walking around. There wasn't anyone staring at us or anything of that sort.

Azlea grabbed my hand. "C'mon Lily. Let's go up to the music rooms."

"Ok." I followed Azlea to the elevator. I was sure that someone was watching us. Then I saw it. There was a note sticking out of Azlea's backpack. '_It wasn't there before. How did it get there?_' I wondered. '_Could someone out it in there when she put it down?'_ "Um Azlea. You got something in your backpack.

"Huh?" Azlea fiddled around with her backpack. She took out the note, read it, and smiled. "Tom. You might just have your goose chase."

Tom took it directly out of her hands. "I've been waiting for you. You must start training so you can fully use your..." He stopped. The last world is smudged badly.

I looked at it. I could barley make out an A in the smudge. "I've been waiting for you. You must start training so you can fully use your. What the heck does that mean? All these possibilities ran in my mind. I had no idea what this person meant. If only the last word was there.

"Well," Azlea said. "How many words begin with A that you know of?"

Tom and I just stared at her. "You've gotta be kidding right. How many words that begin with A" Tom complained.

When we arrived at the music room we were the only ones there. "C'mon" I said. "Let's look for clues. I mean, how bad could a mystery be?"

"Alright," Tom said. "But if this ends up badly I'm blaming you guys."

All Azlea and I could do was nod our heads. '_If I were a clue_,' I thought, '_where would I be?_' I Paused ' _Yeah. Like that's gonna work_.' I didn't think anything was out of ordinary. It was the same as it was 10 years ago when I came here. But this time there was an elevator.

Azlea pointed to one of the disc things on the wall. "Look!" She said with amazement.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Is my story to rushed and not detailed enough? R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery

**Diclamer: I don't own pokemon. There I did it. DO I have to do this for every other chapter???**

* * *

Chapter 2-Mystery

Azlea pointed to a disc on the wall. "It has no marking on it."

'_Azlea sure has a sharp eye_,' I thought. '_How come I didn't see that?_' This one was the same as the other discs except this one had no markings. As in Zip, Nada, Nothing. All the other ones have squiggles or zigzags or even lines. This one was a circle with a hole in it, which is how it's supposed to be.

"Exactly what does that mean?" Tom asked. "What's wrong with a disc not having a symbol? They're just used to tell them apart."

"Well," Azlea thought for a little bit, "Uhh... I got nothing. Who knows why it doesn't have anything on it."

'_Let's see_,' I thought. '_What could it mean? Should we play it, should we inspect it, should we even do anything with it? No. We should just leave it alone._' I kept trying to convince me that we shouldn't and that it means nothing. But another side of me kept saying "You'll never know unless you try" I slowly walked to it to try to take it off. It wouldn't budge. It felt like it was two tons. "Can someone please give me a hand?"

Azlea came immediately. She somehow got it off. "Let's go," She said. She took it and stuck it in the slot. I think it was amusing seeing all the levers moving and the bars spinning and the pendelums spinning.

"You zzzz start zzzz save zzzz..." said the voice in a elderly voice. It sounded like a old man in grief. '_Wait have I heard this...' _I stopped. Old man, familiar, grief, '_It's the man that gave us the book'_

Azlea looked disappointed. "Static. Just what we needed."

Tom started to be "Oh so logical" again. "Are those buzzes just static or is it supposed to be there?"

"Tom," I said.

"Yeah?"

"It's static. It can't be anything else"

"Unless it's," Tom thought about it. "Nope you're right. It's static."

Azlea immediately took out a notebook. It's pink with a heart. In the center she wrote her name a gagilion times. Azlea carries it around all the time. She writes what ever she thinks is important in there. It's pretty much full of writing and pictures but that's because she thinks everything is important. "You zzzz start zzzz save zzzz. Ok I wrote it down. I also got the two notes in here too."

'_How could they not reconize the voice? It's the old man's voice.'_

"Ok," I said. This really was a mystery. Suddenly then we heard footsteps and two young people came in.

"Oh. Hello," The woman said. She was a thin tall girl with wavy blond hair. She was next to a man with gray hair and glasses. He seemed to be holding a laptop.

"We didn't know that other people would be here," the guy said. "I'm Tonio and this is Alicia.

Alicia inspected the room and noticed that we put a disc in the slot. "Did you guys put this in here?"

"Umm yeah," I said hoping that she wouldn't get mad at us. "It's an awfully strange disc. Do you know anything about it?" I was crossing my fingers hoping and wishing that they knew what the no symbol and message meant.

Tonio immediately went to the disc and opened up his laptop. He clicked a few keys and said, "Well, it's not in the library. Did you guys play this disc?"

"Yep," Azlea said. Trying to imitate the voice on the disc she said, "You zzzz start zzzz save zzzz."

"Um English please?" Alicia said.

"Come on," Tonio said. "Let's go check in the lobby. Maybe Joan will know something about it. Bye kids!" and they left.

"I hate it when people call us kids," Azlea mumbled.

"Maybe we should start asking around too," I suggested. And at the exact moment I said "too" a paper airplane flew in.

This time for the first time ever, Azlea did not rush to it. Instead she walked and picked up the airplane. "It's in unown writing. Do you guys know how to read this?"

"No," I said. "Now we really should ask around to see if any one here can read this."

We went to the elevator I inspected the airplane. It was normal. Nothing that shouldn't be there. _'What is with the notes?_'

When we got down to the lobby I couldn't help but realize that a mysterious yet familiar old man with a white cloak was staring at us. '_Is it just me or is that old man really trying to tell us something...'_

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Please R&R. Is this chapter less rushed?


End file.
